The Angel of Death
by Diabl08
Summary: OC . A shake up of th dxd universe were stuff gets handled . Anyway first fic
1. Judgment is upon us

Father what have you done? What have you done? No No No... your sacrifice will not be in vain father I will watch after them should the end come again. I will do my part to protect your creation. Vengeance will be upon those that make them suffer this I do so swear the power of the angel of death will aid those helping the weak and punishing the cruel. The full might of your power wil come to bear and crush those who dare disturb your peace. May all of the living and dead alike be warned judgement is upon you and it will be carried out and to those that seek the power of judgment be aware the price of judgement is steep for those that power is given much is asked.

 **Break**

Rent! Rent! The man you are hearing is my landlord and my name is Ryu I'm 17 years old and currently waking up from my much needed rest to the sound of my very determined landlord I turn over and look at the time 6 am already. Shit . I get up and walk to the door gathering the money I have stuffed in my pockets ignoring the pain from my face and legs as I open the door. I slide the door open just enough to hand the man his money. The door gets pushed all the way open and the look on this mans face says it all. What the hell happened to you kid? Have you been fighting again? I look at him. "Yeah i was at the fights again I just was short a couple bucks didn't think I'd make it to the final fight didn't win it all but this should be enough to cover the next two months." He looks at the wad of cash and looks at me he grabs the money counts out half and hands the rest back. "We're good." He tells me. " Go get that face looked at you look aweful kid. And how about eat once in a while you seem like skin and bones." I look at him with my half good eye and force a smile damn that hurts "thank you ". I close the door back to the room I rent and sigh. If only I actually was fighting in the ring these wounds came from something I can't even explain. I look into the mirror and try and remember what actually happened last night. I was walking home from the gym that I help maintain in exchange for training and some money. I was walking home through the park and came across some chick in leather and wings stabing this kid with what seemed to be a spear of some sort I mean who the fuck has a spear this day in age. Not even addressing the wings. Maybe I'm just tired ha come to think of it a cosplayer stabing a kid with a spear I must be going crazy the beating I received after I tried to intervene was biblical to say the least I was only trying to restrain the girl but I'll be damned if she didn't make me go all out and even then I barely pulled through. It must have been bad cause all I remember is her raising her spear then waking up in my apartment. I wonder how it turned out I wonder. I wonder if I should go to school today ? I look up hell yes you go to school. Your attendance and grades are more important than the sideways looks your gonna get and the dressing down your no doubt going to get from the president. I have chills run through my body. That woman could make hell freeze over with that look she gives some one that displeases her. I sigh look at the time better leave before I add being late the youngest lashing to.

 **Break**

"This isn't good Rias what have you been hiding from me?" She looks away hoping not to meet my gaze. "I was alerted that fallen angels were in the territory only two weeks ago I didn't think the would make a move or be any problem how was I supposed to know issei would attract a fallen angel before I could turn him" . I turn to the window and look outside to the courtyard. " It's a mout point to address that now Rias your part leader of this territory you just used your discretion. Not that I agree with the choice what if it was one of my peerage that had walked into that? I doubt they could handle a fallen angel at this point. What I'm concerned about is the person that tried to save Hiedo and somehow eviserated it leaving only feathers and blood. There was another humans blood at the scene someone was there and they are very strong." " Did the analysis come back with any information so we can at least try and track this person down? " " not yet I should have it by lunch though we can start the search tonight." " wonderful She said looking out the window. "Hey Sona isn't that Ryu from or class he looks aweful?" I look out the window to see the boy she was looking at he is tall with black hair and green eyes not that you could see them as they were almost swollen shut. I glance back at her with a knowing smirk. " Care to stick around and watch me correct or number two student?" She shakes her head " oh no that's all you go get him haha. Anyway I'll see you tonight when we start our search." I smile lean back in my chair and touch my ear a Magic circle forms and I order my queen to call Ryu to the student council office immediately. She acknowledges the command I look at my board and back at Rias ."Check mate by the way you lose." She huffs and gathers her things and leaves the room with a nod.

 **Break**

I arrive at the gate of kouh academy and make my way through the courtyard. I half smile to myself I can feel these guys looking at me good grief guys this isn't the first time I've done this. Over the intercom I hear wil Ryu Abadon please come to the student council office. How does she know I've literally been here for a minute. The women is incredible.

As I make my way to the office I make it to the door and knock I'm awnsered by the stern voice of Vice President Tsubaki Shinra a cold women in her own right I proceed into the room. Good morning president and Vice President how can I help you?

Mr. Abbadon I understand and your proclivity toward the exercise of your martial arts but showing up to school like that puts the entire reputation of the academy at risk as you are the number two student and represent at least academically the best this school has to offer. I thought we discussed this no more cage fights. " I look at her dead in the eye I wasn't cage fighting the stipend I receive from the academy is more than enough. I was helping someone last night a fellow student I believe his name is issei hiedo he was about to get stabbed by a girl in cosplay I tried to interviene but the girl was good. Last thing I remember before waking up to my landlord banging on my door this morning was her about to stab me but no stab wounds to report luckily." Sona hung there with her mouth open. How exactly did you beat a fallen angel your only human she thought. She shut her mouth and waved her hand out casting a sleeping spell the boy collapsed on the floor. President why did you do that. Tsubaki you must tell no one of what you heard no one understood. Tsubaki nodded and left the room what ever reason her king had for her actions Tsubaki was sure she would be told if she needed to be.

Sona paced back in forth in the room ignoring the bell that signaled class was about to start in favor of the enigma that presented itself to her how is this possible what exactly are you and how did I not sense anything. In times like these she needed help. She hated it but she needed to call her sister. Maou Leviathan would know what needed to be done. A short time after being called a magic circle appeared and out stepped the MSU leviathan in her twintailed glory. So-tan she yelled as she leaped on Sona and gave her a bear hug it's been so long since I've seen you last and when I got you call I immediately ran to smite the evil beings that would cause my so tan problems. Sona sighed and shrugged off her sister Maou Liviathan I need your help with someone his name is Ryu and he is a student here I single handily defeated a fallen angel and is yet only a human I was hoping you could help me. Why of course I can take a look at this troublesome human where is he. Follow me she said taking Serrafall through the main school stoppin at a room with a special seal that placed the space behind the door in the underworld. Opening the door laying on the couch in the room was a boy no older than Sona whose poor face looked swollen and beaten. Serra looked at the boy her detection magic summoned to life and began its process. After a minute she went wide eyed ah I see the problem he has a seal on him . It's devil in origin and if I had to guess acts as a camouflage as to what the boy is let's take it off so we can get a better idea. Sona nodded and Serrafall waved her hand and the seal was broken.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh the scream loud and powerful startled the two devils as the boys injuries started healing his body flowed in a blinding golden light and an aura unlike anything the Mao had ever felt was released knocking Sona out and causing serafall to put up a barrier she looked past to the boy and he was rolling on the ground in pain as 12 wings came out of his spine golden wings made of feathers . He screamed and cried out only my for it to stop suddenly as he stood up and flexed his wings looking at his new form in wonder. Serafall knowing a Serif class angel whe she saw one immediately transported Sona to the under world and equipped her battle armor summing her most powerful attack she launched it right at him. It was caught by a mighty hand . " Who are you. " she said getting ready for the next attack . " my name is Ryu Abbadon and your judgement is upon you Serrafall Leviathan. She stopped and was forced to her knees . The boy turned around to her but was no longer himself instead was a face she knew all to well . Abbadon the judge. " Your supposed to be dead" she said. As she spoke her mouth closed and melded together. " i did not permit the accused to speak hold your tongue or be judged for it. Her lips reappeared and she started breathing raggedly. You are found guilty of attempting to unseal a power you had no right to unseal the boy is young yet and does not know he is what he is I haven't been able to train him in how to properly use his power. So for this judgement I will take over for him. Serafall Leviathan I find you guilty of interfering with a duty of the high angel Abbadon and attempted murder of the Judge and now high Sariff Ryu Abbadon judge of souls and angel of death . Your sentence isn't .be bound to him all the rest of your days to serve him in his duty's as judge for evil is upon the world and he will not have much time to be ready." . A seal appeared on the Moau a holy Siegel burned into her chest as proof of her judgement and sentence. She cried out and fell over unable to move. Passing out.

 **Break**

Sizechs Lucifer was not a man to be trifled with and he alone could level most of the world. What he was feeling now was like nothing he had ever experienced He leaned over his desk fealing a mark that had not burned for centuries the mark of the judge was not something one forgot or the sentence one was given as the mark was received. His judgement and sentence were to protect the devils for all his days and to assist the angel of death in anyway he could when the end of times came . He now understood the only reason this could be happening the world must be in danger of apocalypse. He knew what he needed to do war was coming and the Maous need a plan.


	2. The Price to be Paid

Comments noted I'll make a better effort to keep the dialogue clear and concise and try and use the proper punctuation to clean up who is speaking .

Fields of gold swayed in the breeze as the sun sat high in the sky . Ryu closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Boy!" Ryu snapped his eyes open looking for the voice. " Who are you ? Where are you? " Ryu said as he looked around all of the sudden becoming aware he couldn't remember how he got to this strange place . " Ryu Abbadon I am what you would call the Force of God his Judgement and blessing. Some have referred to me as the spirit most simply I am his active force and I have not had a wielder in a very long time."

Ryu looked around unable to pin where the voice was coming from. He was used to odd dreams but this was bizarre it felt so real.

" This is real Ryu you are looking for sommething you cannot see. You have the power to save the world and it's creation or sentence them to the apocalypse. But before you leave this place you must understand the whole picture get the facts of what you are and what you can do. Because once you leave this space the gate of the world of the living and dead will be upon your shoulders and you must be ready. While you are here the outside world will not move you will simply go back to where you were before you were transported hear."

Ryu closed his eyes and sighed. Passing his hands along the golden blades of grass he thought about what to do considering all that the voice said he decided to put it to the test. "Voice if you really are what you claim to be then show me something only I would know and understand." He smirked to himself if it's my self consciousness dream state It can only show me memories that I would recognize.

The field slowly darkened and turned lucid the scene then changed to that if a room. The room was big with a tall ceiling and a woman sitting in a chair by a window. She was beautiful in Ryus eyes a kind of beauty you find from looking at the sea or rushing river majestic almost royal. He looked at her wondering why she looked so familiar. She looked no older than Ryu her short black hair fraiming her fair complexion her eyes a deep purple looked like they were weighing the value of all things like she was deciding if the world itself was worth it . She focused out the window to a red sky and what looked like a wasteland. She hummed a tune and smiled as she looked from the window to Ryu's frozen form. She smiled and got up from her seat. She turned to him and smiled . "My son I knew I would see you eventually. Come here. Ryu couldn't move. " What the hell is this voice who is this woman?" The woman reached for his face as time seemed to stop. The voice said " This is the woman who was able to carry the next judge and deliver him into this world to fulfill his mission. She is your mother."

"Bullshit" Ryu spat "I've never seen either one of my parents. I was abandoned by them on the steps of an orphanage before I had opened my eyes . This woman means nothing to me. I asked for proof and you show me what? Something I always wanted. Your not able to fool me this dream ends now."

"SILENCE!!!" Boomed the voice. The room shook and splintered fracturing into to golden field once more. "Boy we do not have the time to placate your mind. You are an angel of death and judgement the only one that will destroy the beast and save the world. Where you come from does not matter what you believe to be true does not matter in time you will be shown the world for what it really is and you will be called to save it wether you understand it or not." The voice going to its original volume continued. " The time has come to make you into who you are step forward."

Ryu sighed got up and stood tall he was getting sick of being bossed around in his dreams. The voice began "say after me." Judgment is upon the world . May the living and the dead be aware the time of the end is upon you and the angel of death awaits. Be ware those causing pain and suffering, be ware those persecuteing the less powerful and enslaving the weak the power of judgement is here and is now executing judgement on those warrenting. None shall escape. None shall interfere. And those who try shall meet judgement for thier crimes I Ryu Abbadon do swear to bring judgement. "

Ryu finished the chant laughing at himself and thinking he needs to watch a little less tv.

"Ahhhhhhhh" He fell to his knees clutching his head then he felt a flame wash over his body. He decided that this must be what Melting feels like . As his arms and legs flowed and changed breaking and twisting . His screams long caught in his throat came out as a grunt. He fell to the ground feeling heavy He slipped away to the blackness thanking mercy that it had ended.

"Da da dum da dum de dum de da dum."

That tune why does it sound so familiar. Ryu thought as he stured awake. He opened his eyes to the golden fields and focused on a feather. Settling in the ground beside him. He pushed up to get a better look at the feather all the sudden feeling heavy and larger than what he remembered. He got to his feet only to look around there were golden feathers everywhere. He leaned down and picked one up. It seemed to glow in the way the sun does as it peeks over the horizon. He looked around wondering why he was still in the dream. He looked around and then noticed someone he was in a golden robe holding a staff in his hand looking to the fields as if he was waiting for something. Ryu approached the man. When he got within arms reach the man reacted to his presence. Slamming the staff into Ryu causing him to double over. Ryu looked up "what was that for ?" He prepared himself for the next blow ready to dodge. As expected the man followed up with a downward strike meant to kill judging by the crater it left after connecting with the ground and not Ryus Skull.

Ryu jumped up got in his stance and said again. " Stand down or I will end you" Ryu said clenching his teeth. My dream my rules he thought.

The man looked at him and then started to laugh. "Hahahaha. A true Judge no doubt. Boy there was a reason you were chosen. I am the judge Abbadon the first wielder of the vengeance of god and first judge of this world. You are my Successor. I am here to train you in combat so that you can carry out your judgements."

"Abbadon? That's my name." Ryu stated not gettin out of his stance. "Yes it is your name but I was the first and depending on how your life turns out you may be the last." Abbadon said smirking as he looked toward the boy

The man quickly lunged toward Ryu catching him off guard and through him into the air like it was nothing. Ryu twisted and turned mid air screaming as he fell to the earth except he didn't fall he just seemed to hover he opened his eyes and there he saw them his twelve golden wings and the source of the feathers he saw earlier. He flexed his arms his wings responding to him keeping him on his perch. A smile crept on his face "hahaha I can fly" he giggle all but forgetting about Abbadon. "Yes you can fly boy and when I'm done with you you will be a fit and ready judge. Prepare yourself ."

Ryu looked down and smiled he didn't care that this was a dream if it was he hoped he never had to wake up.

 **Time skip amount unknown**

The sounds of swinging swords and effort were echoing around the feilds. The battle was raging between Abbadon and Ryu. Ryu lunged for Addabon and pinned him with the blade at Abbadon's throte. " Boy you have taken well to your weapon training." Letting Abbadon up Ryu smiled " I've always had a knack for fighting don't know why." Abbadon looked at him "The time has come for the last part of your training before you are released from this space." "And what's that " Ryu said as he sat down catching his breath.

" The assigned Judge to the world has no law the law of the judge is his own if he finds the world to be in need of judgement he must act if the world is not in need the judge has no job. The price you must pay for this power is a high one Ryu you will be called upon to correct the world for better or worse what you choose to do while completely up to you will require a price to be paid. This price is up to every judge to pay and will be different for you than me." " And what was your price Abbadon?" Ryu said looking at the first judge. Abbadon looked away back to the golden feilds he closed his eyes breathing deeply. " We have discussed the history of this world have we not?" Ryu glanced in the direction Abbadon was looking. "Yes at length." Abbadon then looked into Ryus eyes " My price for sealing the great beast was the sacrifice of the person I loved the most. My price was the death of my father .The records never come to say how God died and how could they as there were no witnesses. Listen boy this power is consuming it's a causality it caused my fathers weakness which led him to be defeated by the Satan's . When I finally reached him he was all but gone his last words were for me to forgive my brothers and sisters for he diserved his punishment for isolating his own creation. I instead killed the Satan's in a flash of rage and grief giving them a fit judgement of death and suffering. And for all my efforts and saving the world in the end this power consumed me causing me to be sealed within the power awaiting the time a Judge would be needed again." Ryu noded " So while this power will let me protect the world I will have to do it with the knowledge that one day it will judge a price I must pay." Ryu said as he stood and sighed. " Abbadon my life has always been a game of how fate can screw me out of everything .I've never had anything worth value anyway." " That's what I fear Ryu the power will ask of you something you have never had and you will want to keep all the more. As a judge you must prepare yourself for the day when all will be asked of you." Abbadon placeing a arm on Ryus shoulder.

Ryu looked even into Abbadons eyes "wether I am ready or not I think it's time I face my destiny and begin my path." Abbadon looked away " there is one last thing before you leave." He summoned a rod. Solid gold but light as a feather he handed it to Ryu. " This is the staff of Judgement we come with neither sword or shield against the world only the rod. This weapon has the ability to transform into the weapon you need and in time you will be able to choose its form. It is now yours boy." Ryu grabbed the staff holding it in his hands. " With this staff I Abbadon the First Judge now transfer the power of Judgement to Ryu Abbadon. May your judgement bring ruin to those diserving and peace to those in need. "

With that the feilds flowed and were set aflame burning into the darkness. Ryu was pulled from his feilds of gold thrust back into the world of the living. He found himself standing in a room he didn't recognize. He looked around noticing what looked like a little girl in twin tails on the floor he walked over turning her around and he thought to himself that she looked like the president. He picked her up and put her on the couch. He walked over to the door turning the knob but nothing happened he tried moving the handle a little more but to no avail. "I guess I'll wait for her to wake up and explain what's going on." He said to himself. He sat on the chair across from the girl and waited.

Serafall Leviathan gently awoke to the world finding herself on a couch hearing a mans voice humming a tune. It was a pleasing melody she even recognized the song having been sung the song by her mother when she was a child to calm her down . She opened her eyes she met the boys eyes a deep purple starring straight into her soul. " Hello little one my name is Ryu Abbadon and I was wondering if you knew the way out?"


	3. House of cards

Little girl. Hello... Ryu stood in the room looking at what only could be described as a magical girl. This little ball of cute looked afraid and confused all at the same time. He could tell that she had the seal of Abbadon and she might very well know what he was. "Why am I hear? Who are you ? And how do I leave?" He leaned down to her reached up and cupped her cheek. "I must leave I have more to do. Let me leave in peace I sense no evil in you. Sin yes but not evil."

Serafall was frozen in place she knew what was in front of her she knew she had to do something if the new angel of Judgement was here the end of everything was soon to follow and her so-tan would surely be swept away. As she was thinking to her self he touched her and in the moment the brand on her chest initiated and like a wave of comfort he said she was safe and that he meant no harm . The weird thing is she believed him like something within her knew she would live. She finally snapped out of her internal monologue and stood up. "My name is Serafall Leviathan Mou of the underworld and magical girl extraordinar. And your the angel of judgement. Abbadon." Ryu stood up and smiled " yes I am the new judge I don't want to destroy your room but I must leave my judgements are necessary and require I get to work immediately. " serafall looked up at him. "I know what your kind brings for the world are we in danger right now?" He looked up and shook his head " No though I feel we soon will be. I am roof that the beast of the apocalypse is on his way to us. As a mou i will need your help in uniting the devils against the enemy for as the evil takes shape to tear the world ussunder I will only be able to save so many. But with your help I may be able to prevent the deaths of many." She stepped to the side of the sofa she was sleeping on eyeing the boy up and down he looked every bit the part of the angel she felt him to be but something about him felt so similar to herself. She made up her mind " You can count on me to do my part but the world is not a peaceful place right now tensions are high right now between the factions of god. Just recently fallen Angels attacked the devil house of Gremory and thier servents in the town of Khou. The Gregory has been silent about the attacks and as such I was sent here as the devil of foreign policy to make sure the heiresses in the town were safe and the town was secure." Ryu nodded his head and spoke softly. " The world is never ready for its end and with the threat of extermination people no matter the faction panic. Know this good Mou what we are doing will be fought against from every corner of the world everyone from human to supernatural will want gods children split. We are so strong together no one would have a chance. Dispel this room Mou and I shall start my journey you start priming the other Mou for negotiations with the others I will handle my bothers." Serafall nodded and snapped her fingers the room shifted to the broom closet at the high school that for Ryu seemed like a life time away. She turned and clicked her heals in a pose. "Judge I will do what I can here is a magical circle that will let us speak. Please keep me informed of the progress with the other factions. I have much work to do."" As you with the Mou's." Ryu stated as he opened the door to the busy halls. " You know you may want to transport your sister back before someone misses her." "Shit!!" Serafall throws a circle and disappears having somehow forgotten about Sona.

Gregory was the first stop on the road to unification the fallen were reasonable for the most part. Probly a big part of why they fell from heaven in the first place . " I guess the polite thing to do would be to knock." Ryu mused as he stepped out of his circle onto the fields of the underworld. He took a deep breathe and exhaled. He unfurloughed his wings and summoned the rod of gold. He then felt the fire push from his heart to his limbs sending the energy into the earth making a symbol of the spirit in the earth. "That will get thier attention. Now to wait."

Azazel doesn't panic he was to smart for that he didn't panic on the war. And he wouldnt panic now and whoever the bastardized angel was that made it all the way to them would not get away with this breach of the cease fire. Damn this armor is getting a bit tight he mused. Summoning his spear he walked into the circle ready to defend his home. He stepped out of the circle into a clearing that wasn't there before. In the middle of the clearing sat a man

Twelve wings of gold shimmering in light , it made him think of his own wings once upon a time."Why have you been sent here angel I dont know your face is this heavens new play to bring us under heal?" "No" the angel said as he turned to meet Azazel's faze."This is far more serious than your sin fallen." Azazel knew that power he could feel it in his bones it was his fathers but not it felt like a warm sunny day basking in the breeze where had he felt it before? " If this isn't that then why are you here?"" The end of the world is upon us Azazel I am proof that the dragon of the end is coming I am of neither Heaven or Hell I am the judge of god sent to deliver judgement upon the world." Azazel doesn't get afraid Azazel doesn't panic there on that field he felt something very close to it. The man looked so young how was this the Judge he would have to test the man to see if his claims rang true. " You will have to forgive me if I don't believe you if I allowed every delusional person claiming such things that you are to enter the Gregory we would all have fallen to the devils long ago. So that being said if you are who you claim to be defeat me and you would have earned the right to enter my home." " Very well brother prepare yourself."

The ground shook and the sky's cracked with the display of power Ryu was showing he easily dodged the first blow from Azazel he swung the rod down pinned the spear of golden light to the ground and broke it. Being a veteran of many battles without missing a beat Azazel moved to a safe distance casting a spell that exploded toward Ryu with devastating results to the ground around the angel. As the dust settled wings covered the form of Ryu. He stood tall one more and grinned the city's on his face showing the proof that Azazel was in deed a formidable power in his own way. Grabbing the rod that had not moved since the exchange started he swung it down changing it into a sword.

His stance relaxed and prepared Azazel new he may have messed up with this opponent. He settled in for what he knew would be a long battle he breathed deep acceptance on his face as he smiled. "Well let's see what you ha-." The angel appeared in a flash of light and before he could stop himself he through his arm in the way of the attack there was no pain as the flesh was sliced through and fell onto the ground Azazel stumbled and fell looking to where his hand last was a stump of bright red was all that remained. The golden sword fell even with Azazels head resting on his shoulders. Above him the angel stood fire licking his skin like the rays of the sun. "Submit brother I wish no further harm befall you. Do not test the patience of a judge you fought for the protection of your family and as such I will judge the pound of flesh as payment for your crime. Do you yield?" Azazel wasn't afraid he got on his knees holding what was left of his arm and nodded his plea." I yield judge. Why are you here are we to be examined?" " No I am here for your help as I said before my existence brings attention to the fact that the dragon of the apocalypse is soon to be upon us I have decided to unite the children of god under one house again and fight the destruction of all creation." Azazel understood the time for unity would be now more than ever he needed to be frank with the judge else he regret it. "Judge to be frank we are a split house as of late one of our cadre have disapeared taking along with him several fallen and information regarding the churches holy swords I have very little information about him other than he most likely has a plan involving the devils in Khou town." Ryu steped away returning his sword to the form of the rod. "I see the house of god is even further split than I knew the Mou did mention the attack be fallen that took place a short while ago. So Azazel of the fallen does the fallen sons and daughters of god stand in the right as the death of all come before you will stand with your enemy's and fight the darkness or should I ask another cadre?" Azazel shook his head smiling " No I believe I have been convinced of the urgency of the times. You have the Gregory at your wings Judge I will start talks with the devils but I worry what the devils will do should my wayward brother follow through with his plan." " Fear not I will resolve the situation in Khou it is somewhat of my home." Azazel chuckled " understood Judge may the winds carry you far and true." "As to you governer." Ryu bowed and left the angel standing in the field the circle closing behind him.


End file.
